Wendy213
by WhatifStoryTeller
Summary: What if Wendy was a test experiment? What if she gets called for a mission? What will happen next? No pairing, just family-centered, AU, One Shot


**This is a oneshot for ****Fairy Tail Novice Writing Challenges Challenge #2. **

**It's a AU in the modern world; with some character changes. Wendy and Romeo are older, like 15 or 16. And other character changes later on in the story; some appear unknown throughout the story since it's more evil for a villain to stay unknown.  
**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Voices"_

* * *

Darkness...

That was all she could see; nothing but black. It enclosed her, surrounded her being. It covered her body as if it was a sheet.

Beep...

That was all she ever heard; the only sounds that her small ears heard in this darkness. Beeping sounds that continued on; never stopping for a given second. She never knew why, but they were there, always active. Something about about the noise gave her shivers; the only movement she had in this darkness.

It was lonely for her. She was always around these things that she gotten used to it, but she couldn't do nothing with it. She couldn't interact with anything in her perimeter of darkness. There was nothing to interact with in the first place; just darkness and beeps.

That was until it opened. Light luminescent from the opening, onto her figure. It was too bright for her eyes that only seen darkness, so she covered them with her tiny hands.

"Wendy213, come out." Those were the orders that would changed her life.

She slowly, shyly, stepped into the path of light; leaving behind the darkness that surrounded her. Her hand gripped on the metal door frame and she closed her eyes. Everything was shined down on her; it was just too bright for her eyes.

"I said, come." There was that voice again; that voice that caused her legs to quiver in fright. Her body shook; it was too weak from being in such an enclosed area. She tried to lift her legs, to demand them to walk ahead to the voice that called for her. They weren't moving, just shaking.

"Wh-wh..." she started, but her voice was shaking. She knew words, but she never spoke them; they were taboo to her mouth.

"PL7, get her."

Bodies of red surrounded her and picked up her tiny body. She was such a ant compared to the bodies that moved her. She was soon placed behind a large, oversize, black chair. "Wendy213, the project that been worked on for seven years, and ended up as a failure. A project that cost more money than this own building; but it ended up as a failure. Yet, being kind as we are, we kept the failure living for seven long years. Do you know why you are alive?" said the person sitting in the chair.

"U-Uh..." she started to said, but she couldn't create any words with her mouth. No matter how much she tried, nothing came out.

The person in the chair seemed displeased with her not answering. He hummed a cheery tone that felt unfit for the situation. "A cat caught your tongue? Because, I believe I asked you a question. Well, now for why I called a such failure here in the first place; there's a mission that needs to be done by someone of your power." His voice, while intimidatingly, was cold. No emotion in his dark, cruel voice.

_"Experiment Wendy213 was a failure. Her power level has decrease, as was her physical strength. Nothing other than that has changed in her body._" Those were the first sounds she heard as she entered this life. And those words were also the ones that marked her existence in this world. This was also the first time she saw light; but it was out within moments and that was the last she saw that until today. Her total life has been in darkness from the time she was marked as a failure; never returning to the light. She wasn't proficuous to them; until today.

"You'll be taken there by one of the PL7." He called out his auspicious underling to join the girl. That was the last thing he said to the little girl. He tipped on his chair's arm; waiting for the failure to get out of his . The women narrowed her eyes, causing Wendy to gulp. She turned and moved slowly to the door in which the silver-haired women was. "Let's get going, brat."

They walked outside of the building; Wendy slowed down as moonlight shined on her figure. Buildings were lined up along the rode; as if they were arranged pieces of a game. Lights of the buildings flickered on and off into the night. Wendy awe at the sight; she never seen so much before.

Something gripped on her shoulder, it was the woman's hand. Angel, the woman with silver hair, looked at the small child with her narrow eyes. "This isn't sightseeing, failure. You've a mission to do for the boss."

Wendy tilted her head at Angel; she didn't even know anything about the mission in the first place. All she knew was Angel would take her there; so she followed the older lady into the shadows of the night. They walked for what seemed like a hour till Wendy heard a voice. It wasn't from someone speaking to her; no, it was inside of her head. It kept repeating itself; using the same words over and over. "_Do it... Do it... Do it..._" the voice whispered to her.

_'Do what?'_ she thought to the voice.

_"Use it... Use it...your power..."_ it ordered the young girl.

_'Power? What power?'_

_"The power you have always had... You kept hidden..."_

She didn't know how she did it, but she used her 'power' on Angel. It was a brief flash and Angel was looking at Wendy with confusion and curiously. _"Now run..."_ echoed the voice in her head.

She obeyed the command and ran away from the path of shadows; into the moonlight, across yawns, and finally to a tree. She had to rest; her weaken body couldn't take that much running, so it gave up, and she had to rest. She crawled into the tree, right between the roots, and rested her blue hair on the bark. The wind brushed her skin, sending tingles down her body; this was something she never felt before. All of this was new for her, someone who was kept hidden from the world since she was conscious.

Within one day, she was out of the darkness and into the moonlight. But like the darkness, she was alone. No one in this world outside of her darkness knew about her; her existence or being. Everything was changing so fast within a short amount of time, that it blurred inside of her mind. She didn't even know what she did to Angel, the one who brought her out of that world and into this world.

Her eyelids became heavy and she fell asleep; she dreamed of all of the sights she seen within a short time. It was her first dream; her other ones were filled with nothing and blankness.

...

"Hey!" a voice awoken her. It was a childish voice that belonged to a purple-haired boy. He was leaning over her, looking into her brown eyes; his smile was open as if to let flies in. "Good morning; well, afternoon," he corrected himself.

"Huh?" she questioned; the world seemed to swirl around her. Nothing made since to her sleepy eyes. She looked around her surrounding; everything was bright and colorful. Then she remembered, she escaped that place, and she was now in the world of light. The objects from last night were clear and colorful, much different from when then first appeared. She was amaze at the change of scenario than happened while she was sleeping.

"What's wrong? Why are you sleeping out here?" the boy quickly questioned her. He didn't give her much time to reply back to him. He looked at her from head to toe; at her outfit and overall appearance. It was different from what was normal in his area; she had on a black dress with numbers written on it, 213. This wasn't something he seen everyday in this area, or any area he visited. Her blue hair, that guided down her back, framed her face; a feat on each side.

"No-Nothing," she answered; her voice was shaking as it was last night. That was the first word she said, the first one her mouth uttered. It felt weird to her, something that she never done before.

He looked at the girl with confusion; she seemed like a frighten cat. "Okay, but why are you sleeping out here?" He repeated his question from before.

Her eyes stared into her lap; she didn't know how to answer him. "I-I don't have n-no where to sleep..." she answered with a quiet voice. She had a feeling that she shouldn't go back to that building; the place that trapped her for years. And the voice told her to run from them; she believe that was the right choice.

"So your homeless..." he mumbled. He was silent for a moment as he thought; then a smile came over his face. He looked at the girl and took her hand; pulling her in his direction. She was roughly pulled to wherever he went, dragging behind him. They traveled a small distance till the boy slowed down."I know! You can live with us!" he exclaimed as he opened the fence's door. This was his house; a little shack that looked like it was built by a child. But this was his home since he was a baby, and he loved it like a family member.

"Live?" she questioned. Live? What does that mean? She has always lived in this life, yet he asked her to live with him...? What was this building? Was it another room of darkness and beeping? Nothing made sense to her; it's been like this since she first took a few steps out of the darkness.

She looked at the cynosure, the house.

"Yeah, you know, stay with us. I can sleep on the couch with Natsu-Nii, and you can have my bed!"

_'Stay? With him?'_ she thought to herself. Living with him meant staying with him, inside of this house. "Why?" she questioned him. Within moments all of this was happening, it was too fast. This boy, who remains unknown, offers her to live with him within matter of seconds.

"Because you look like you needed some help!" he answered in his cheery tone.

"But I wo-would be a bother to you..." she calmly, quietly, replied.

He turned around and smiled at her; this smile was bright like a snowflake. And this was the first smile she seen and she tried to recreate it; but it turned into him laughing at her for making such a awkward looking smile. She blushed in embarrassment at his laughter. "I'm Romeo by the way."

"I'm," she stopped herself for a moment, "Wendy." Yes, Wendy; the name she was called by with numbers attached. But, now she was finally felt like the name belong to her; not just a name in with she responded too. Wendy, a name given to others of the failures batch; there were 212 Wendys before her, all failures like herself. "Nice to meet you," she said polity to Romeo.

"And this is mine and Natsu-Nii's home!" he gestured to the wooden shack.

"Natsu-Nii?" she questioned. It was the second time she heard his name from Romeo.

"My older brother," he answered while pointing a finger to himself. Admiration was in his eyes as he gasconading about his brother. He seemed like a magnanimous person from what Wendy gotten from Romeo.

...

Later that night she met this Natsu that Romeo spoke proudly of. He was a conviviality person, just like his younger brother; they were about the same, other than color. Their hair colors were different, one being blue and the other' pink; their clothes were the same with mixed color choices. Natsu wore a white scarf, while Romeo wore an orange one. Overall, their appearances were messy like their house.

"Thanks for letting me stay," she polity said to those who housed her. Her cheeks were flustered from the two brothers looking at her.

Even if she didn't know much about this world, they seemed to live in poorer conditions than others. They lived in the only house that looked like it would break, unlike the others that mirrored the condition of the building she came from. Unlike those from that building, like the person in the chair and Angel, they were cheery and welcoming to Wendy; something she never felt before. She actually felt warmth from these people, unlike the coldness of her darkness or that person's voice. With all of this, they still managed to let her live here. They didn't even acumen her.

Most of their spending were too Natsu since he was an abligurition; so they were impecunious often.

"It's okay," replied Natsu with a huge grin. He patted her shoulder; she flinched from the sudden touch. He didn't notice, or chose to ignore it, since he carried on.

This whole place was different from where she has been for seven years; a good thing. Nothing was like the other place; no one ordered her, or carried her. She was left to do what she wanted, which wasn't a lot. She searched the door, observing the odd objects lined up on the wall. She pressed this switch with caused light to turn on; it surprised her. She backed away and flicked the switch from behind a corner, it turned off and she was imminently reminded of the darkness.

The blue-haired girl carried on with her journey through the house; pausing to touch the objects, feeling their texture against her palm. Everything was so different for her, it was like a country girl moving to the city; she didn't know nothing about anything. One could say, she was a saxicolous.

Someone started giggling at her from behind; it was Romeo. He spotted her in her pursuit of opening a doorknob. "It turns the other way," he told her.

She tried it and the door opened. Her grin widen as she was amaze at her discovery. Again, Romeo laughed at her; this time because of her expression. Her face changed into one of embarrassment for being discovered. _'How many expressions does she have?'_ Romeo thought. Within one day, he has seen a surprising amount of expressions from one girl. She was easy to read with her different expressions.

"Th-Thanks for letting...me stay with...yo-you..." she shuttered with her sentence. She wasn't use to this amount of kindness; much less from someone she knew only for a day.

He smiled and patted her back. "I say it's fine. Oh, and your bed is..." he lead her to a room across the hall, "...here." The room he showed her was a simple, yet messing, bedroom with a bed in the middle. The mattress was on the ground with old and dirty blankets covering it; a folded sheet was used as a pillow on the bed. Surrounding the bed was a carpet of trash; it littered around the room. Some pathways to get from the door to the bed and other places. As Romeo stepped inside of the room, his feet made rustling noises against containers that held food products. He itched his head, "Sorry for the mess."

Wendy didn't seem displeased with the presence of the trash, for which she knew nothing about it. All she knew was that her cheeks were on fire from all of the offerings she has gotten. Not only was she living with them, she was also using one of their few beds. "Are you sure?" she asked him again.

"You're uncomfortable?" he questioned.

Again, Wendy was flustered. She waved her hands in the air, her cheeks beat red, and she was shuttering; the words couldn't be made out.

Romeo took that as a good sign, and smiled at her. He turned and went to the closet; he knew he had something in there that Wendy could used. He opened the cardboard boxes, lifted his numerous items, and finally found it. It was the only thing in this house that wasn't dirty, ragged, or in pieces; this was a blue blanket that has never been used. Romeo never had used for it since he had his other blankets; but Wendy could used it. It would be more comfortable than sleepy on his bed. "Here, you can used this," he handed her the blanket.

"Yo, dinner's ready," Natsu called from the doorway. He was watching the whole scene with his smaller brother and his new room mate; but his stomach was grumbling and it was time for food.

...

It has been three months with these living arrangements. Everything was in a routine; Wendy would get up early and did what she could to help the two brothers, then Romeo and her would leave sometime in the afternoon to visit the nearby area. Natsu would always leave before them; he had jobs that cost him time with his brother and Wendy.

It was this day that everything Wendy ever wanted... vanished...

Wendy hid behind the tree, peeking from one side to the other for the purple-haired boy. He stopped counting moments ago so he was looking for her. This was a game called Hide and Seek, an unusual game that Wendy had fun playing. The rules were basic for some, unlike Wendy; she had to be explained most of the time they played. All she knew this was a fun game. She was able to hide; have her heart racing as he came closer to her hiding spot. As he came closer, she would gulp and he would surprised her. She squeals and he touches her; they always seem to end up on the ground whenever this happens, but they both laughed.

"Your turn," he exclaimed as he ran away; ready to hide when she starts counting. She smiled and cover her face with the tree they were using as a base. This was the same tree that Romeo found her in, the one by the playground. She giggled since her hair shifted with the wind; it landed right in front of her eyes. She brushed the pieces of blue-hair back behind her ears and continue to count; which she wasn't good at. She knew very little about the numbers and orders; so she just repeated the words that Romeo always used.

They played this game til both of them were on the ground laughing and the sun was setting. The blue-haired boy grab her hand and they raced off to their house. Along the way, they bumped into a black-haired female. Something about the collision caused Wendy to sweat. "_Keep away from her,_" the voice demanded her. It was the first time the voice ordered her since she ran away from Angel.

"Romeo! Wendy! Come on! I got dinner!" Natsu yelled. They were by their house, so Wendy shook her head to push back the uneasy feeling.

"Natsu-Nii!" shouted Romeo and Wendy. They both called him that, he was the older brother; very if Wendy wasn't related to him. He cared for the two when he didn't have to, and both of them loved him.

"You're back!" Romeo said as he hugged Natsu. It was unusual for Natsu being home this earlier; he would work the graveyard shifts, and any other ones he could get.

"Yeah, my boss told me I could go home early."

"Great! What's for dinner?"

"I got some ramen from Ice Block. He sold it for me if I didn't show my face there for the next week." His face changed as he say Ice Block, but it changed back to his normal grin.

"Ramen? What's that?" Wendy curiously asked. They both turned and looked at her dumbfound, then laughter roared through the house.

The pink-haired patted her shoulder ushered her into the house. "What don't you know about," he teased her. She gulped and her cheeks shined red. He laughed at her reaction, "Don't worry, it's not a penguin from Demon Lord's castle. It's just yummy noodles." His mouth was drooling as he thought about the appetizing food he gotten. He would never admit it, but Gray did make good ramen.

"Penguin?" she silently questioned to herself.

_'Has Natsu-Nii been watching to much TV?'_ Romeo thought as he looked at his older brother.

"Come on!"

They all surrounded the table, ready to eat the meal of ramen that Natsu got them. Everything was going well til the doorbell rang. Natsu finished his bowl quickly and went to answer the door. His footsteps echoed in the wooden house, as did the door opening and some greetings being passed along. "Wendy! Come here! Someone's looking for ya!"

_'Looking?'_ Wendy questioned. Her mind flashed back to the chair, the PL7, Angel, and that black-haired female. She gulped and hid her head between her knees. Her body shook and shivered. She couldn't be found! No yet! She only enjoyed this life so shortly!

She felt someone's glaze on her body, it was the person that Natsu greeted at the door. "Wendy?" Natsu questioned her since she didn't response.

"Wendy213..." the person mumbled underneath her breath. "I have been looking for you..."

No one heard those words expect Wendy, herself. She froze in her state; she didn't want to look, she didn't want to believe.

The black-haired female, the same from behind, looked at the pink-haired. "Thanks for looking after her, I'll be taking her now," she sweetly smiled at the two brothers. Her cold-stoned hands grabbed Wendy's shoulders and pierced her shirt. It was like the women had talons so she could claw others. Wendy winced at the pain, and somehow she was moving out of the dining room.

"Wendy?" Romeo tilted his head as he watched Wendy's weird behavior. He was used to Wendy doing strange stuff, but this wasn't the same. She looked as if she was in pain; horrified at the promise of going home.

She didn't answer; all she could do was let the tears roll down her face. This was going to be their last goodbye, and the last time she was going to see him, or anyone, again. She couldn't look at their faces of hopeless; no, she wanted to remember their smiles that was brighter than the sky. That's how she wanted to remember them by, but not like this. She could hear Romeo sniffling, as was herself. Natsu was lost for words, as was his smile; he was staring as the two left his house forever.

_"You can changed it..." _The voice echoed through her mind.

_'How...?' _she could barley finished her thought.

_"They won't remember you...they will be back to their normal states...smiling like idiots... All you have to do...is use your power again..."_

_'They won't remember? Me? But...'_

_"It's best for them... and for everyone to forget about you... The women...those brothers... all of them... Everyone will return back to normal..."_

Her tear fell to the ground; it splashed across the wooden boards. Everything was falling apart, and she was the one to chose. All of those good memories she had were only going to mean something to her; not to Romeo or Natsu. She was going to be the only one who remember this; remember all of the times they spent together; times when they played, ate, and laughed. All of those memories would be wiped out of their memory; those precious moments together. But if she didn't, then their idiotic smiles would vanish and they would never go back to their normal lives.

This is when she chose. She closed her eyes and pictured that light, that power she used on Angel. This was her choice. This was the only thing that mattered to her; letting them live their lives again. Even if that meant forgetting about her.

A wall of light flashed across the house, knocking pictures to their sides. Three bodies fell to the ground. Wendy ran. She ran into the darkness. Running away from those she left behind; those who forgot about her, and they wouldn't miss her.

The darkness was her only friend; the only one who remembered and kept close to her all of these years.

Darkness...

...

Two years later...

A teenaged purple-haired sat cross-legged on the stairs. His head was between his knees as he glazed at the elder tree. His foot tapped and minutes passed. He waited by the tree, humming a lively tone, as the sun fell.

He was waiting; but he didn't know why. He waited by this tree for two years, yet nothing has came. He sighed and picked up his backpack; he was coming back tomorrow, and the day after that, and so on. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to wait by this tree. Like there was something important about the tree, and he didn't want to leave it. He would have stayed by the tree if it wasn't for his brother. "Romeo!" Natsu called the purple-haired.

The boy perked up at the sound of his name and signed. He stood up from the cement steps and followed his brother's voice. The sidewalk was shadowed from the night air; that's how late he was. "I'm coming!" he called by to his older brother. He looked over his shoulder as he left the park he always played in. As he left the playground, he could swear he heard a childish giggle from the tree; but then again, he was imaging it, like always.

"The tree again?" Natsu asked as Romeo caught up to him; he nodded his head at his brother's guess. "I know...I feel it too..." the older confessed to his brother. He gotten closer to his younger brother and wrapped his arm around Romeo's shoulders. They were pulled closer together as they walked through the night.

Darkness eloped the tree, and strains of blue hair fluttered in the tree.


End file.
